


Red ring of death [BUG]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [25]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Smoke is playing on Bandit's Xbox 360 when a legendary bug appears.And now he has to fix it before Bandit comes back from his operation and kills him.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter, Referenced Marius "Jäger" Streicher/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev
Series: Siegetober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Red ring of death [BUG]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still 1-day late on Siegetober, but I'm back to stupid comedy stuff haha  
> Hope you'll like it, and still sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

“OH NO NO NO NO NO GOD! FUCKING SHITE!” James started to panic.

“What’s wrong?” Mute asked.

“I thought that era was over!”

“What era?”

James quickly put his controller down and crouched in front of Bandit’s Xbox 360, pulling at his own hair:

“The area of THE RED RING OF DEATH!”

“The area of what?” Mark asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“You’ve never heard of the RROD?”

“I know BSOD but no RROD. What does it mean?”

“It means that there’s a super severe hardware bug and that if I don’t repair Bandit’s console before he comes back, he’ll go King Henry 8th on me uuuuurgh”

“You mean he’s going to… divorce you?” Mark tried to understand.

“He’s going to BEHEAD ME, love!”

“Oh.” Mark simply replied “So what do we do? Do you want me to check on the internet?”

“No, I’m sure we must open a bloody ticket on Microsoft customers service and send them the Xbox so that they can repair it! If they still do… But either way, that’s going to take so long, Bandit’s coming back in two weeks, oh my God I’m so dead!”

“Hush, hush, honey. Calm down. If it’s a hardware thing, perhaps we can repair it ourselves?”

“You know something about gaming consoles?”

“No, but I think I know someone who may. Right here at Rainbow.”

“At Rainbow? No way someone knows how to repair a bloody Xbox 360”

_15 minutes later._

“Of course, I know how to repair an Xbox 360” Grace sighed. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Oh my good Lord, please Grace, you are my only hope” James whined.

“Stop the dramatics and just tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s the RED RING OF DEATH!”

Grace gaped, and her eyes opened wide.

“The red… ring… of death” she repeated as if going through a PTSD. “Man, that’s serious.”

“Yeah but you’re the best! Pleaaase Grace, I beg you! Do you want me to get down on my knees? I can get down on my knees. For real.”

“It’s just that… it could be a problem with the graphics chip, a melting inside the console, hairline cracks… Microsoft never really officialized the cause of it in the 2007 waves. I’m honestly surprised Dom kept this console for so long without having a rrod earlier, if it was part of them.”

“He told me he didn’t use it much because he was undercover at the time. Oh, and it belonged to Cedric, his twin, by the way.”

“Man, you’re in some real trouble, then!” Grace chuckled.

“Oh pleaaaase Grace, there must be something! Please!”

“I’ll open it and see what I can do. But if it’s some hardware thing, I doubt we can find the components and repair it before Bandit comes back. But I’ll take a look, ok?”

“You are the bestest best, Grace. Thank you so much!”

“Huh, don’t get your hopes up, I don’t know yet what I can do.”

“I know, but that’s all I needed to hear, and I trust you with my life!”

She chuckled:

“You owe me, Porter.”

Two days later, Grace had found the origin of the bug, a hardware thing indeed – Porter didn’t understand everything. She had said she would ask Mira for some help, but that she was confident with the repair and James was _breathing_ again.

Breathing again till Bandit came back, two weeks later... And Grace and the Xbox were _nowhere to be found._ James was asking everyone, but no one had seen her, since she had the day off.

James was now activating Plan B, knocking on the German dorm's door:

“Elias, mate. I require your help.”

“What’s up this time, James?” Blitz gently chuckled.

“I need you to keep Bandit in your room as long as you can.” James begged.

“Well, I think I can’t make him last more than 20 minutes after 2 weeks without seeing each other.” Blitz innocently answered.

“URGH TOO MANY DETAILS, ELIAS!”

“I mean, I could try to build him another orgasm in approx.-“

“ELIAS”

“Too many details, got it!”

“I just need you to keep him in your room for as long as you can. Just… make sure he doesn’t come looking for me. Or Grace.”

“Why?”

“Listen, you’ve got to keep it for yourself, mate, but er… I might have… _lost_ his console.”

“You mean Cedric’s Xbox 360?”

“Yeah.”

Elias put his hand over his mouth to refrain his laugh.

“What?!” James cried out.

“He’s going to be so mad at you!” Elias laughed. “Oh my God, you’re in for something, haha! I’ll tell Ace to get his camera and record all of it.”

“This is not funny, Elias! You know how he is! He’ll skin me alive!”

“Oh he definitely will!”

“You’re not a very supportive friend.”

“It’s just… man he’s so going to kill you!” Elias laughed some more.

“Uuurgh please Elias. Just… keep him in his room and I promise next time we’re on a scenario together, I won’t trigger my gas grenade when you rush the point like an idiot!”

Elias’s laugh died out:

“You what?”

“Yeah. I’ll pretend I was blinded or something, ‘kay?”

“And you’d let me… rush with my shield and… “

“Yeah and let you choo choo train the point for one round.”

Smoke stretched his hand and Blitz’s eyes were brimming with joy.  
Elias grabbed his hand and shook it energetically.

“I can hold him in the room all night.” He cheekily replied. “I’ll get the fuzzy handcuf-“

“TOO MANY DETAILS.”

Elias chuckled and James left his dorm before his imagination got abused again by Elias and Dominic’s sex life. He was wandering in the corridor, banging his head on the walls and wondering where the hell was Grace. He had asked all the workshop and even Harry, but no one had seen her for the whole day. If only he could get a hold on one of her roommates, like Frost or-

“Hey James… why are you banging your head on the wall?” Tina asked.

“TINA?! YOU ARE GOD SENT!”

She chuckled:

“What’s the matter?”

“Do you know where’s Grace?”

“Grace? Hmmm didn’t see her since this morning. I think she spent the whole day in the dorm, since she had the day off and-“

“Wait… you mean she’s at the base?! In your dorm?!”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Please escort me to your dorm.”

“Why?!”

“I need to talk to her but I can’t burst in your dorm like HI GURLS SMOKE IS HERE! You’ll be my alibi, and my eyes in this hazard zone.”

Tina chuckled:

“But why don’t you just call her?”

“She’s not answering her phone. I’m sure she’s hiding from me.”

“Then why would I help you?”

“Because she has something that belongs to me. I mean… that belongs to Bandit, but that he lent me.”

“Still not sure it’s my problem.” She chuckled.

James squinted his eyes at her and changed his strategy:

“Do you want me to spread words about you and your feelings towards a certain someone, then?”

Frost immediately blushed, but tried to play as if she didn’t understand:

“You mean my feelings towards my traps? Everybody knows about them, James. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Perhaps their name starts with a T and ends with a… “

In half a second, Tina had pushed him to the wall and put her hand on his mouth to gag him:

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?!”

“Pmmfff Mfffmm” he replied.

“What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?”

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a cheeky smile. She sighed:

“Urgh… Ok, come with me, BUT I SWEAR TO GOD, if you open your mouth just a tiny bit, the deal is over and I’ll personally make sure even your boyfriend calls you mute, am I clear?”

He rolled his eyes with an ear-to-ear grin and nodded.

Tina managed to easily sneak Smoke in the east wing, where most of the female dorms were. She then stopped in front of their room and knocked:

“Grace, you there? Can I come in?”

“Tina?”

“Yeah. You’re alone? And dressed?”

“Yeah, yeah, come in.”

Tina opened the door and that’s when James’ eyes goggled:

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”

“James?! What the hell are you doing here?!” Grace jumped, the xbox controller falling from her hands.

“I’ve been having a near death experience all day, thinking about how Dominic was going to cook my head with his kartoffelsalat while you’ve been playing all day!”

“Listen, James, I can explain!”

“Gimme the Xbox right now. It’s working right?!”

“Yeah it’s all fixed, but please, I haven’t finished the campaign!”

“What campaign?!”

“Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2’s campaign. I’ve never done it before.”

James breathed deeply in, thinking about it.

“You know what. Fine!” he said “Finish this campaign and have the worst day of your life, crying in your bed, that’ll be some bloody karma!”

“What do you mean crying in my bed?”

“I want Bandit’s Xbox tomorrow morning in my dorm, is that clear? Elias will keep him busy for tonight. But if I don’t have it in my dorm tomorrow morning when I come back from my jogging with Seamus, I’ll make sure he kills you too!”

“Alright, alright James! I’m sure I’ve almost finished the campaign, anyway!”

He pointed his finger at her:

“Tomorrow morning, alright? And don’t tell anyone about the bloody red ring of death!”

“Relax, James!”

He grumbled, pulling at his short hair again, and left the dorm, cursing to himself while going back to his dorm. He saw Jäger in the corridor, who was holding his toothbrush and pajamas under his arm:

“Hey, showers are on the other side, Captain Pretzel” Smoke joked.

“I know. But I’m sleeping with Shuhrat tonight. Elias has a “special present” for Dominic.”

“Oooh I’m sure he has.” James laughed.

He went to brush his own teeth, taking his clothes off and getting under the blanket in Mark’s bed, waiting for him. It had been roughly 15 minutes when Seamus, Mike and Mark arrived. Mike rolled his eyes seeing James in Mark’s bed:

“James, how long has it been since you haven’t slept in your own bed?”

“I don’t know. Why does it matter?”

“Cause we had willingly put it farther away in the dorm so as NOT TO HEAR YOUR SNORING.”

“Come on, Mike! I don’t snore! And Mark’s bed is comfier.”

Mike rolled his eyes again and went to his own bed in the other corner of the room, putting his glasses on the table. Seamus followed, going to his bed, but stopped to say:

“Jamie, Dominic was looking for you at dinner.”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll see him tomorrow morning.”

Seamus didn’t pry and went to his bed. Then, seeing Mark walking in, James grinned and moved against the wall to leave some room on the mattress for him. Mark took his shirt off, then his jogging pants till he was in his boxer shorts and climbed in. James immediately wrapped himself around him, in his signature koala hug.

“Mmmmy love” he muttered while kissing Mark’s cheek.

Mark chuckled and caressed James’s back.

“So, did you find Dom’s Xbox?”

“I did. Grace was playing MW2’s campaign.”

“Oh. And she’s alright?”

“She hadn’t finished it when I arrived.”

“I hope it won’t trigger any bad memories, she’s never told me much about her military past.”

“Naaah. I’m sure she’ll just have a good cry. And she deserved it. Can you believe it?! She’s been playing all day and hiding from me.”

James’s phone rang on the bedside table.

“Shite, I forgot to turn it off” he muttered while stretching his arm to grab it.

He took it and was about to turn it off when he saw it was a message on Rainbow’s private discussion app. A message from Tina and a few others from Grace.

_Tina: You’re a horrible person._

_Grace: I hate u so much I could break Dom’s Xbox right now_

_Grace: Y did u let me play this game_

_Grace: I hate u_

_Grace: My life is meaningless now_

_Grace: …does Dominic have MW3?_

“What is it, James?” Mark asked.

“Hmmm nothing.” He replied while putting his phone back on the table and putting a kiss on Mark’s lips at the same time. “All’s well that ends well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and it made you smile :)  
> Lemme know \o/ And have a nice day.


End file.
